Forever Blue
by Blue Bongo
Summary: The Night Hawk has been attacked and the Cosmo Rangers captured. Now, all alone against the universe, Sandy Garcia activates the Forever Protocol and sets off on a trip back in time to recruit nineteen other blue rangers in hope of saving her friends...
1. Prologue

Prologue.

* * *

><p>The year is 5092. Humanity rose up from the confines of the Earth and visited the stars, only to discover that Pokémon were not solely of their lands. Fabulous alien races awaited, in time humanity assimilated and was invited to join the Galactic Council of the Stronghold. With the people all in it together, a fashion of peace reigned across the galaxy. At least until the arrival of Oblivion in the galaxy, a figure brought forth by unwitting scientists. Terror broke out, forcing the Galactic Executive Doctor Krengelore to task five cadets of the intergalactic law enforcement organisation Cosmo Force into becoming Poké Rangers and defending the galaxy. Max, Sandy, Lily, Nick and Diana fought several times, both against the threat of the Oblivings, pieces of the greater evil bringing out the worst in the people of the galaxy, and of galactic scum themselves. All in the name of a day's work, they fought on, their battle eventual being joined by their Commanding Officer, Peregrine 'Falco' Griote and Crane Edwards, a long dead former ranger brought back to life with the intention of being used as a weapon. They continued to fight, discovering three totems in the design of Regirock, Regice and Registeel that kept Oblivion locked away. Tricked into destroying them, they realised what they had done, forcing them into a final battle with the crime boss known as Samedi and the living incarnation of Oblivion itself, wearing the body of Doctor Krengelore. After a tough battle in the council chambers, the seven rangers managed to lock the two of them away forever, their battle complete.<p>

In the aftermath, Falco stepped into the Galactic Executive chair, temporary ruler of the galaxy until a unanimous replacement could be found. Surrendering the control of his ship to Max, and his role as the Mirror Ranger, and with the departure of Crane to a time past, seven became five once more.

Even though Oblivion is no more, threats still exist in the galaxy…

* * *

><p>The first thing Max had done upon settling into the captain's chair of the Night Hawk was to sack Gordon. He'd suffered through the obnoxious chef's meals once too often, getting rid of him had been an utter pleasure. He'd brought in a Nyurian, a Weavile-like Poké Alien, named Alenia who had quickly settled into the role. It had been a universally popular decision across the crew of the Night Hawk, Payne O'Roark, the Felaine first mate, Golde Featherclaw, the Aerobian pilot, Evelyn Bliss, the Blisserian medical officer, Doctor Katongo, the Psorian scientist and Chebek and Blister, the two engineers who were rarely seen above deck. The only one who hadn't welcomed getting rid of Gordon Blake was the ships AI, Techno Nine who had bitterly complained at his dismissal because she liked to talk to him. In front of him, he had a direct video link to the Stronghold, the face of his former Commanding Officer before him.<p>

"Nice work with those smugglers on Retauri Nine," Falco said. "They were running quite the operation, yes?"

"Smuggling Blue Dust in statues of Arcellians," Max replied. "Nobody in their right mind would check one of those for any illegal activities. Not unless they wanted to burn for it."

"But you don't have those morals, do you?" Falco asked.

"Well, it takes a lot to burn me, Sir," Max said, letting a flicker of flame rise up across his hair to make the point. "I don't burn easily."

"I imagine," the Aerobian said. "What of you now? Where will you go from here?"  
>"Thought we'd fly back to the Stronghold," Max replied. "See if we can find someone to fill your boots as the Mirror Ranger. It's not an easy task, Sir, with all respect."<p>

"I imagine that you can find someone in the service somewhere," Falco said. "Don't try to flatter me too much, Cadet Redwood. That was actually what I called you about. I would like to know my old morpher is in good hands."

"Don't worry, Sir," Max promised. "We'll find someone to wear it with pride. Someone we can trust. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to give Golde the instruction to make the jump into hyperspace as soon as possible. Any luck, we'll see you there this time tomorrow."

"Safe travelling, Cadet," Falco said. "Give my regards to the rest of the rangers, tell them…"

The screen went black in front of Max, cutting the Galactic Executive off midsentence. Reaching out to tap the screen, a confused Max heard the alarm erupt out all around him.

"Mr. Redwood, we have an incoming ship!" Techno Nine yelled. "They've blocked our communications, they're ready to intercept."

"What?" Max said, jumping out of his seat and reaching for the intercom. "Everyone, battle stations! Now!"

* * *

><p>Down in the engine room, Sandy had been talking to Chebek and Blister about problems they'd been having. Chebek, the Charian, had been struggling to repair a fault in the part of the engine that maintained the onboard computer system. Blister had been probing for advice about his love life.<p>

"See," the Blue Cosmo Ranger said, brushing back her long silver hair to its default position. She wore a grey Cosmo Force cadet's uniform with blue trim up the arms, and her one visible eye, the other hidden beneath her hair, was an onyx black. "I was using the system earlier and there wasn't any problem with it them. Bit slower than usual, but…"

"It's there!" Chebek insisted, as she turned to Blister.

"Now," she said. "You after another Typhig?"

"Nah," he replied. "She's a Flottel."

"Well, that could just end in tears," Sandy said. "Yours if she sprays you with water. If she's not interested, screw her."

"He'd like to," Chebek chuckled. "But she won't let him."

Blister reached out and hit him on the back of the head. In his other hand, he suddenly remembered he was carrying a wrench, shaking his own head at his inability to use it.

"Not what I meant," Sandy said. "What I was saying was…"

The alarm rang out, followed by Max's order over the intercom. Glancing around, she saw the secondary entrance hatch to the Night Hawk, some fifty feet below the main one. Already, the edges were starting to spark and crackle, meaning only one thing.

"They're cutting through!" Blister howled. "Whatever they are!"

"Grab a weapon!" Sandy shouted, already moving towards the door, her morpher up and ready to be activated. In her other hand, she brought out a Cosmo Blaster from the holster at her waist. "They're coming through that door and…"

In front of her, the door exploded off its hinges and crashed into her, full on. Letting out a scream, Sandy was hit by it and sandwiched between it and the wall, her eyes closed with blood running down from a cut on her head. Seeing her fall, both Chebek and Blister screamed and started to run round in circles, neither of them going for a weapon. A squadron of humanoid figures in featureless white armour broke through the door, blaster rifles in their hands. A flurry of shots, Chebek went down in a motionless heap. Blister screamed again and ducked behind the engines.  
>"Find him!" the leader of the squad roared. "Put him down! Then smash the engines. Leave them dead in the water."<p>

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Max, Lily, Nick and Diana had all found themselves forced into battle with more of the featureless soldiers; none of them given the time to morph. Payne and Doctor Katongo broke out of their rooms to join in the fight. Max threw a fireball at one of them, the armour growing scorched but not doing any damage otherwise. One of the soldiers shot him with blue energy fire and dropped him. One by one, Lily, Nick, Diana, Doctor Katongo and Payne all went down the same way, not dead but unconscious. Still the soldiers carried on, two of them breaking into the medical room and blasting Evelyn. Three burst into the mess hall, taking out Alenia with a crash of laser fire. One tried to kick the door of the cockpit in, only to find it securely sealed.<p>

"Doesn't matter," their commander said. "Second squad should be taking out the engines as we speak. They ain't going anywhere."

Right on cue, the lights went out around them as the engines hummed to a halt.

"Excellent," the commander said. "Phase one complete."

* * *

><p>Down in the engine room, another featureless soldier watched the screen as various phrases ran out across it in clear green letters.<p>

Engines…offline.

Megazord system…offline.

Weapons...offline.

Shields…offline.

Communications…offline.

Artificial Intelligence…offline.

Air system…failing.

"Set the explosives," the same soldier ordered. "Set them, we'll be out of here in five minutes. Blow this thing out of the sky."

"Yes, sir!" another featureless soldier said, saluting him. "It will be done."  
>"As soon as the prisoners are on board, we'll be gone in time for the fireworks," the commander said, reaching a hand to where his ear would be if he wasn't wearing a helmet. "Alpha team, you there?"<p>

"This is alpha team," a voice replied. "We have prisoners, we're extracting them now."  
>"Good," the commander said. "See you back on the ship."<p>

"Roger that."

The line went dead, the rest of the soldiers already moving about their business.

"You heard that," the bravo team commander said. "Double time."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, the ship of the faceless soldiers broke away from the dead Night Hawk, the bombs set. No living beings had been left on board it, other than the one who had barricaded himself in the cockpit.<p>

Or so they thought.

Already, the bombs were starting to count down, ready to wreak their havoc on the ship.

10:00

09:59

09:58

09:57

09:56

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes.<strong>

**Yep, that's the first chapter of Forever Blue.**

**And I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews on Legacy of the Lost. They were appreciated.**

**Only the first of many chapters of this. Although it will be at least three or four chapters before any other rangers appear in it.**

**The 'or so they thought' line, given the title of the fic, I think it might not be a stretch to assume who the one left alive is…**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**


	2. Broken

Chapter One. Broken.

* * *

><p>She shot back to consciousness like an arrow to a bullseye, her chest and legs wracked with pain. Something was on top of her, something heavy… She couldn't see. Her cybernetic eye was down, something interfering with her one good eye… All she saw was darkness.<p>

Blinking several times, she finally saw something across from her, a blinking red light. So the lights are off. That realisation didn't mean anything to her, all she wanted to do was lie here a while longer, at least until someone came to help her out. Whatever was on top of her…

What was on top of her?

Sandy glanced down in front of her, the airlock door resting atop her, its weight pinning her down. Grimacing, she reached out to push it up, her efforts barely shifting it.

"Hello!" she shouted, hoping someone was out there who could hear her. "Hello! Anyone around?"

No answer. The light continued to blink ahead of her, whatever it was. Again, she tried to push the heavy door off her, this time it gave slightly.

She'd been pinned like this before. When training to become an active cadet, she'd been in a speeder crash. The instructor had been killed, the other two trainee cadets she had presumed dead… And she'd had her body shattered by the weight of the speeder atop it. Laid there in a pool of her own blood, she'd thought then that she would die like that, crushed.

She hadn't, of course. The crash site had been found by another patrol, emergency medics had managed to save her life. Not long after that, she'd been rebuilt, anything broken replaced with cutting edge machinery. It hadn't been her choice, the top scientists involved in the process had asked for a 'test subject' to try out the process on. Did being a cyborg bother her? Since the other choice had been death, she didn't care that at least half her body was machine.

Compared to that speeder, the door was light stuff. Again, she made a move to shift it, levering both arms up beneath it. Slowly, it moved up off her, her arms on fire. One final push and she hurled it off her with a scream, hearing it crash to a rest against the back wall of the engine rooms.

No longer having it hug her, she was free to examine herself. Flexing her sore arms, the mechanics looked to be undamaged, even if the flesh above them had been scraped bloody by the sharp edges of the door. Ditto her legs… That wasn't true. She saw her foot bent at an unnatural angle, the metal inside having ripped away from where it was supposed to be. With great effort, she sat up, immediately slipping back down with a yelp as pain coursed through at least one of her ribs.

What was that blinking light? Rolling over towards it, flinching heavily as she passed over her stomach, she tried to get a better look at it. With only one eye, the cyborg one still offline, focusing in was different.

This time, she wormed across the metal grating that passed for a floor in this place, arriving next to it. Blinking, she looked at the light.

07:56

07:55

07:54

07:53

One word echoed through her mind. Bomb. Both hands came up to the device, feeling it out with a growing sense of dread.

She'd dealt with bombs before. All part of Cosmo Force training. What they could recreate was this feeling, the act of being alone, injured and worried while on a ship with one.

Every bit of knowledge she had about defusing it drained away from her. Gulping, she prised away the cover to reveal the wiring of the device.

"How… How do I do this?" she wondered, looking at the mess of wires before her. "Red wire, blue wire… green wire… Oh, a yellow wire."

Taking another deep breath, she reached down and yanked out the blue wire, more out of hope than knowledge. To her relief, the countdown stopped.

Who had planted the bomb? She didn't know. All she wanted to do was help herself before trying to do too much heavy thinking. Audibly yelping, she pulled her body up into a stand, all the weight on the undamaged foot. Gasping for breath, each inhalation a knife to her ribs, she started to hop away towards the stairs.

Every step hurt, but she needed to do it.

* * *

><p>The Night Hawk was empty. Jerking through the corridors, she noticed that, moving to find the medical bay. She'd gone to it dozens of times before, never like this… Where was it exactly?<p>

She almost tripped over something, having to grab the wall to stay upright. Looking down, she saw a dropped Cosmo Blaster. Idly, she wondered who had dropped it, before carrying on towards the medical bay.

It didn't take long; she found it soon after, the room empty like the rest of the ship. Walking inside, she grabbed up what she needed from a storage unit and moved to sit on one of the examination chairs, resting her mangle ankle up onto the plastic. More pain sprayed through her as she did so.

Settling back, she opened up four Poké Balls at her waist, letting out a Pikachu, a Totodile, a Sandslash and a Banette. Next, she reached for a syringe of anaesthetic, injecting it straight into her neck.

Before long, all pain left her system, allowing her to start supervising the repairs needed to her system.

"Sandslash," she said thickly, before gesturing to her mangled foot. "Cut!"

The ground type Pokémon nodded, before raking out his claws to cut away the boot covering her damaged ankle. As it fell away, the Pokémon continued onto the main task, moving to cut open the skin, not a lot of effort really needed. She didn't feel it thanks to the drugs. Before long, the ankle had been opened up and she could see the damage.

It didn't look too bad, she thought. Thankfully.

"Totodile," she ordered. "Move it back into place."

The water type moved to pick up her foot in his jaws, gently moving it back into place against the damaged ankle, holding it in place.

"Now, Banette," she said, looking at the ghost type. "Will O'Wisp."

Three balls of fire shot out, searing across the damage to weld it back into place. When the task was finished, she tried to flex the ankle, only to realise it wasn't moving yet. That she had expected, she knew how to deal with it from experience.

"Yui," she said, the Pikachu pricking up her ears. "Reset!"

Yui turned, resting her tail against the repaired limb, squeaking at the heat. Sparks crackled from her cheeks, the electricity coursing through her tail and into the ankle. With relief, Sandy saw that she could move it again.

Recalling her mechanical aides, she looked around and found another syringe. This one contained a semi-sentient gel good for fixing up wounds and injuries. Some of it, she sprayed liberally across the wound on her ankle, watching it slowly seal up the skin.

The next application she put to her side, pulling off her uniform jacket and undershirt to search out the broken ribs. Tracing them out with her fingers, Sandy picked up a scalpel and gently opened up the skin. Blood rushed out, she quickly went to rub more of the gel in, letting it enter her bloodstream. Only one of her ribs had shattered by the feel of it, using one of her fingers she reached into the cut… She was sure she'd been more squeamish before she became a cyborg… and gently twisted it into place. She didn't want it to heal crooked.

It didn't take long for the cut to heal up on her stomach. Pulling her uniform jacket back on, she gave the seat a wipe with the already bloody undershirt and tossed it towards the trash.

Her ankle had healed nicely; she could walk without any trouble. That medical gel really was good stuff. Shame they couldn't have used it on her after the speeder accident, rather than authorising her as a test subject for the cybernetics project.

Looking to the computer in the lab, she saw it wasn't working, a click of the activation switch confirming that to her.

"Techno 9?" she asked. "You there?"  
>No answer.<p>

Sighing, she stepped outside the medical bay and found one of the outlets for the AI. Opening up the cabinet-like box, she flicked a switch into an off position and then on again. It clicked on, the lights switching on. She pulled aside a cover to reveal a keypad, some words appearing across the screen.

**ENTER AUTHORISATION AND PASSWORD. FAILURE TO COMPLY WILL RESULT IN DISCIPLINARY ACTION AND SEVERE PENALTIES. **

What was her authorisation name again? She tapped it out on the keyboard.

**SanGarcia2.**

Her password?

**22085088**

The screen changed.

**LOADING. LOADING. LOADING… AI REGULATING…**

Techno 9's voice rang out from the unit.

"Thank you, Miss Garcia," she said. "I didn't like being switched off like that."

"What happened?" Sandy asked. "You see?"

"We fell under attack from the Featureless Soldiers," Techno 9 said. "A very expensive group of soldiers for hire, based largely in the star system Capita. They took us completely by surprise, blocked our comms and hit us before we could react. I believe they also took the crew. And your fellow rangers."

"Mrek," said Sandy. "Now what? Can we follow them?"

"Before anything else, I suggest you take care of the bombs," the AI said sagely. "They're all set to…"

"I already took care of one," Sandy replied.

"Then you've got two more to get," Techno 9 said. "Another one in the engine room and one in the mess hall."

"The mess hall?" Sandy asked, surprised. "Why there?"

"The mess hall runs directly above a fuel converter," Techno 9 said. "There's a little bleedoff there which lets the ovens work there. I'd suggest you take care of that one first."

Sandy had already turned to run.

* * *

><p>She'd found it fairly easily, the bomb in question resting behind the counter. Squatting down, she prised it open as she had done the previous one and looked at the same mess of wires.<p>

"Hmmm," she said. "Let me see…"  
>"Probability suggests that the red wire is not the one you want to cut," Techno 9 offered. "Nor the green or the yellow. However…"<p>

Sandy yanked the blue wire out. The timer stopped at 03:42.

"Now, I suggest you get downstairs and take care of the last one," the AI said. "Or we'll both be toast. Meanwhile, I'll see if I can find anyone left onboard."

* * *

><p>The third bomb had been harder to find. By the time she'd gotten to it, the timer atop it read 01:22.<p>

Just as with the two before, she prised open the case…

… To find it a completely different type of bomb to the one she'd seen previously. No wires lay before her, just a featureless keypad with nine white buttons in a square shape.

"Mrek," she said. "Ah, Techno 9. You there?"  
>"I am," she replied. "Trouble?"<p>

01:13.

"Just a bit," Sandy said. "I don't know how to start with this."  
>"Oh."<p>

The robotic female voice sounded shocked.

"Me neither."  
>"Terrific," the Blue Cosmo Ranger said. "You know anything about it?"<br>"Affirmative," she said. "I am working on an alternate plan for a controlled detonation."

"Maybe can throw it out of the airlock," Sandy said. "But what if lifting it up sets it off?"  
>00:48.<p>

"Letting it run down to zero will set it off," Techno 9 pointed out. "Try pressing one of the buttons."

She did, hitting the one in the upper right corner. It lit up, turned red and then faded back to white.

"What do you think?" she asked, pressing another button, the most central one. It flashed green and stayed that colour.

00:40.

"I cannot say," Techno 9 replied. "Nothing for certain anyway."

00:38.

"Can you give me damage estimation?"

"It will destroy the Night Hawk completely and irrevocably."

Sandy hit another button, the one directly above the central one that was still lit. It flashed red and both buttons turned white again.

"Don't have the time to try and work it out," she muttered. "Don't know about any of the fail safes on it… Techno 9, can you open the airlock if I get it over there?"

00:27.

"I can," she confirmed. "Is that what you wish?"  
>She hit the centre button again, watching it turn green. She hit the one directly left of it and watched it hold green as well.<p>

"One second," she said, going for the uppermost right button, the one she'd hit first earlier. "I think I'm spotting a pattern."

Sandy hit the lowermost right button. Four out of nine buttons remained lit.

00:19.

She hit the uppermost left button. All the previous four went clear again.

"No!"

Same combination again. Four of them lit up. She hit the lowermost left button. They went clear.

00:14.

Same combination a third time. She hit the middlemost right button. Five buttons stayed green. She hit the middle button across the bottom. It also turned green.

"I've got it!" she shouted, hitting the uppermost left button. Like the other six buttons, it turned green.

The green buttons started to flash. And the timer stopped. Letting herself fall back, Sandy breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"It wasn't a combination," she said. "It was an image pad. Sort it into the right shape and all that."

"That would appear to be the case," Techno 9 said. "Well done."

"Can't help but wonder why this one was different to the other two," Sandy said. "I mean, others were wired, this had that."

"Oh dear," the AI suddenly said. "It would appear that we've been bluffed."

"What do you mean?"  
>From somewhere else in the engine room, the powerful roar of an explosion boomed out, the shockwave throwing her off her feet. As smoke started to billow out from the blast zone, she picked herself up, blood running from a fresh cut on her forehead and looked for a fire extinguisher.<p>

"Damage report!" she gasped. "Now!"  
>"It doesn't look good," Techno 9 said. "Hyper thrusters have been damaged; rear engines have been reduced to an inoperable level. The Megazord system has been completely destroyed and… That's not good. That blast cut your morphing grid!"<p>

"Can any of them be repaired?" Sandy asked, already happening across the flames. Spraying them with the extinguisher, she watched them die out. "I mean, when they're not on fire."

"Anything that can't be repaired can be replaced," Techno 9 said. "I've also found Mr. Featherclaw in the cockpit. He's fine and unharmed. There's also another life form in that engine room with you."

The last of the flames died down, the blue ranger tossing aside the spent extinguisher as they did.

"Show me," Sandy said. "Where are they?"

"I will tell you."

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes.<strong>

**Another one down. Would have had it up earlier but stuff happened. Been a bank holiday and all.**

**It will start to pick up the action shortly.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. All appreciated.**

**It might be the future, but they still have Pokémon. For one reason or another. Heh.**

**Okay, thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**


	3. Protocol

Chapter Two. Protocol.

* * *

><p>"Ouch!"<p>

"Stop moving!" Sandy exclaimed. "And grow up; it's only a few bad cuts… And some bruises. You know, I think you might have a concussion."

"It hurts," Blister complained, wincing again as she dabbed some of the gel against his cuts.

"And your bedside manner isn't as good as Evelyn's."

"He has a point," Golde remarked. "Nobody has the touch like Evelyn."

Blister yelped twice as loud as Sandy jabbed him a little harder than necessary.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said sarcastically. "I didn't have to do this you know. I could have just let them get infected."

She'd found him knocked unconscious in the engine room, away from the blast and left for dead. She'd dragged him upstairs to the medical bay, Golde waiting for her.

"Not that I don't appreciate it," Blister said quickly. "Just making the point that…"

"I could have done it," Golde interrupted. "Piloting a ship this size requires a deft touch."

"I didn't hear you volunteering," Sandy said.

"Well, I don't like blood, do I?"

"And you're serving in Cosmo Force?" Blister asked. "Brilliant. Ouch."

"They'll heal," Sandy said, stepping away from the Typhig. "Did the best I could. No more."

"Right," Blister said. "That's one problem out of the way…"

"Now we a greater problem to solve," Techno 9 said. "The matter of our missing crew. I've gone over everything I have on what happened; unfortunately I lost the feed when I was disabled."

"What do you have?" Sandy asked. "And how do we go about getting them back?"

"We?" Blister wondered. "I like the optimism, Sandy. We're one blood scared pilot, one battered up mechanic, who isn't afraid to admit that he ran like a coward when they broke in, and you. Let's face it; the only thing we're going to get is an even worse beating than before."

"And communications are down so there's no way of calling for help," Techno 9 piped up. "Half our engines have been wiped out so we can't fly that far. We'll run out of fuel as well if we try to make for the Stronghold."

"Any friendly planets?"

"Landing gears are damaged," Techno 9 said. "Although there might be enough to dock with a class fourteen space station."

"Why am I to assume you're mentioning a class fourteen space station for a reason?" Sandy wondered.

"Because there is one close by that we could reach," Golde said. "Saw it on the scanners before we went dark. Rift Station Veta."

"That is correct, Mr. Featherclaw," said Techno 9. "Rift Station Veta."  
>"We could land there?" Blister asked. "What's Rift Station Veta?"<p>

"Have you ever heard of a rift through time, Mr Blister?"

"Should I have?"

"A rift through time," Techno 9 explained. "Is the theory that by finding certain weak spots in the fabrical dimensions of the universe, you might in theory be able to wheel your way back through time. Of course, it's all highly theoretical. Although there has been some success in sending probes out, live subjects have been less successful."

"What, because there's no way back?" Golde asked.

"There's no way back," Techno 9 confirmed. "However, I would like to raise another point. One in regards to our missing crew and rangers."

"If nothing else, that could be worth hearing," Sandy said. "What's your theory, Techno 9?"

"Since I came back online, I've been researching ranger lore," the AI said. "And I think I might have a solution to the aid problem. It is very dangerous, there's a lot of risk involved, but I believe out of all our options, this is perhaps our best chance."

"Must tell us how much all the others suck," Blister muttered. "Go on."

"Miss Garcia, millennia ago, a man, a red ranger, from another world arrived in ours and recruited nineteen other red rangers to face a threat that would have wiped out the entire world. That legacy was left behind, sealed to all without access, to be known as the Forever protocol."

"The problem is that all those rangers died a long time ago," Golde said. "And… Oh…"

"You're saying that I go back in time and recruit nineteen red rangers?" Sandy asked. "Because…"

"No!" Techno 9 said. "I'm saying that you have a means of travelling back in time…"

"With no way back," Golde pointed out.

"You're a blue ranger correct," the AI said. "Perhaps you could recruit your own army of blue rangers, bring them back here and help our friends."

"You know, that plan isn't terrible," Blister said. "I mean, there must be loads throughout history that you could get to join the fight."

"Going back through the records, I can see nearly twenty appropriate candidates for the project," Techno 9 said. "If we make it to the Rift Station, then I could interact with the consoles and perhaps work out a flight path for you to follow back in time."

"Where countless scientists have failed, you're going to work it out?" Blister asked. "This I got to see."

"You must be joking," Sandy said. "While I'm doing the Ponyta work back in the past, the two of you need to repair the Night Hawk. Techno 9, I need you to try and work out where the Featureless Soldiers took Max and the others."

"If my long distant scanners, compounded with my access to the galactical interface are restored, I should be able to work that out," the AI said. "And as for the matter of the time travel, machines are naturally better thinkers than humans if we're given the chance. I'll spot something. We only see things in certainties and uncertainties, probabilities and unlikelihood's. I will drop you back in the past Miss Garcia, if it's the last thing I do."

"Famous last words," Golde quipped. "Okay, I'll go up to the cockpit, see if I can get this ship moving again."

Heading for the door, he turned back to look at Sandy and Blister.

"Can the two of you head down to the engine room and react to anything that I need doing?" he asked. "Techno 9, can you give me a hand with the navigation?"

"I can indeed."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

The Featureless Soldiers had recently returned, their ship currently docked hundreds of floors below them. The three of them were resting in what Baron Mardel Trombei liked to call the throne room of his own private space station. A featureless grey globe moving through space at his behest, it was close as could be gotten to his own personal kingdom. Mardel was a Disastara, an Absol-like Poké Alien stood on two legs wearing a suit. His dark red fur was flecked with grey, while his eyes were a piercing green colour. His claw tipped fingers were covered in Balerian power rings.

Baron was a title he had afforded himself. As of the last few months, Mardel had become the sole head of the Trombei crime family after his brother had been arrested. From aboard his space station, the structure he had lovingly crafted the Death Star, he'd held his fingers in a number of lucrative businesses, both legal and illegal.

Before him stood his underboss, Tyros, a Poké Alien of Latios descent dressed in a similar suit to his boss, and Harrow, his bodyguard. A muscle-bound Choklian, Harrow looked like a Machamp, dressed only in black robes.

"We have our hostages, correct?" Mardel asked. "They're being put into relative comfort, correct?"

"Sort of," Tyros answered. "I oversaw them being put into the detention centre."

"Ah, my detention centre," Mardel said. "Good. Give them separate cells; I want plenty of guards on them. Just to be sure they don't escape."

"Even if they do escape," Harrow grunted. "Where they going to go?"

He was ignored.

"You know what else they did?" Tyros asked. "Commander Stark has informed me that the explosion aboard the Night Hawk was unsuccessful. However, as a precaution…"

"Hmm, forewarning," Mardel said. "If I was a cruel, unforgiving being, I might ask why the bomb did not explode."

"Yeah, well…" Tyros started to say, before being interrupted.

"Why did the bomb not explode?"

"They gave us a number of reasons," Tyros said. "A lack of luck, the chance they might have left someone behind alive who managed to defuse them…"

"So they got excuses?"

"Doesn't everyone have those to fall back on?" Harrow wondered. "Anyone who's good at what they do, anyway."

"Anyway," Tyros said. "Commander Stark informed me that one of the bombs had a smart bug aboard it just in case it fails to explode. That way they can track them down again and finish the job."

"Oh," Mardel said. "I guess I can't have them put to death for incompetence then."

"That doesn't sound like a good idea," Tyros replied. "Not when you consider what they picked up."

"Show me."

Reaching into his pocket, Tyros brought out a small white box. Holding it out in front of him, he pressed a button.

"_Landing gears are damaged. Although there might be enough to dock with a class fourteen space station."_

"_Why am I to assume you're mentioning a class fourteen space station for a reason?"_

"_Because there is one close by that we could reach. Saw it on the scanners before we went dark. Rift Station Veta."_

"_That is correct, Mr. Featherclaw. Rift Station Veta."  
>"We could land there? What's Rift Station Veta?"<em>

"_Have you ever heard of a rift through time, Mr Blister?"_

"_Should I have?"_

"We know where we can find them," Tyros said. "Why they want to go to Rift Station Veta is later on the reading, it doesn't matter. Want me to send the boys back out to pick them up?"

"No!" Mardel barked. "I don't. They failed once, I want their contract terminated."

"That's not the best idea," Tyros said. "They like to see the contract through. Failing to pay them could result in bad consequences for us. If you want to send someone else…"

"I do," Mardel said. "Fine, keep them around. Use them to guard this place in case the bug is a hoax."

"And who shall we send to take care of whoever's left?" Tyros asked. "Harrow?"  
>"No," Mardel replied. "I want him close to me just in case the Featureless try something. Send… him."<p>

"Him?" Tyros repeated, watching his boss press a button on his chair. "Him? Him?"

"Yes," Mardel said, as the doors opened up ahead of him and a figure walked in. "You are aware of Project Timebleed, correct?"

The figure strode over to the crime boss and bowed down before him. He had azure and silver coloured armour designed in the shape of a Dialga, the helmet caving open to reveal nothing but a void of black space where the face should be, beneath the helm looking like a Dialga's face. At his waist, he held a huge silver sword, while he also had a crimson cloak at his back. One of his arms looked like the arm of a Palkia, while both his legs looked like those of a Dialga.

"I am here, Sir," he said with a voice like gravel. "I am yours to command. What do you wish?"  
>"You've met the Azure Sentinel?" Mardel asked, looking across at the two henchmen. "No? He's going to wipe out the crew of the Night Hawk, those who were left behind. I've spent countless resources on ensuring he's battle ready, it's time to field test him. Tyros, supply him with a ship at once."<br>To the Azure Sentinel, he smiled. "You must find the Night Hawk at Rift Station Veta and destroy the crew. Do you have a problem with this?"

"None!" the Sentinel bellowed. "And I will do as you ask. They are mine!"  
>"Good!" Mardel said. "Goodnight gentlemen."<p>

He got up from his throne and headed for the exit, followed closely by Harrow. Shrugging, Tyros gestured to the Sentinel and the two of them left through another exit.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes.<strong>

**That's not good for Sandy and co.**

**Will her plan work? That's the surprise, the next chapter will be the last one and the mission ends in inglorious failure. Heh, not really.**

**Oh, so there's the rogue's gallery for this story. Like a mini-series in one, really.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. All appreciated.**

**Next actual chapter, they arrive at the Rift Station and… you'll have to wait and see.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**


	4. Temporal

Chapter Three. Temporal.

* * *

><p>"We're here," Golde announced over the ship's intercom, the Aerobian turning in his seat to look at Sandy behind him. "Rift Station Veta."<p>

The blue ranger looked out of the cockpit windshield and saw a long thin grey space station, the only prominently unusual bit being a spike that descended down several hundred feet.

"Take it that spike thing has something to do with what they try to do," she said. "Like a zero gravity chamber. Similar sort of thing, you get what I mean, right?"

"Affirmative, Miss Garcia," Techno 9 said. "From what I can glean by looking over their records, they call it a time chamber. The subject is put into a sealed transport sphere and rotated at high speeds inside the chamber until enough force is generated to push a way through the barriers of time."

"Huh, interesting," Golde said, reaching down to the radio. "Rift Station Veta, this is the Cosmo Force ship Night Hawk, requesting landing permission and use of facilities, over. Do you copy, over?"

No answer.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not good?" Sandy asked. "Unless the comms still aren't working."

"At this range, it shouldn't matter," Golde said. "Can focus a radio beam over a very short distance, we'd be in touch. Besides…"

He tapped the microphone, a hiss of static coming out of it.

"Static on the other end of the line. Wouldn't get that if we weren't in touch."

"So what's the plan then?" Sandy asked. "Would a top scientific installation really go offline like that?"

"No good reason why they would," Techno 9 said. "There are however, plenty of very bad ones."

"That's all we needed to hear," Golde muttered. "Want to bet that it's really bad trouble? When it rains, it pours and all that."

"Our weapons working?" Sandy asked. "Just in case."

The Aerobian tapped a few buttons in front of him, immediately seeing nothing happen. "Ships blasters are active, but unresponsive," he said. "We could fire, but can't aim. To hit something, it would have to be directly in front of us."

"Now I'm really worried," said Golde, reaching over to the radio. "Blister, you read me down there."  
>"Yeah?"<p>

"See if you can do something with the cannons. There might be trouble when we land."

"No promises," the Typhig replied. "They're pretty fried up."

Sandy turned to leave.

"If there's going to be trouble," she said. "I'm going to bust out a couple of pulse rifles, just in case. Want one?"

"No, I thought I'd just hide here until it's all over," Golde said sarcastically. "I'm going to take her in."

"Good."

* * *

><p>As the Night Hawk landed in the docking bay, the door slammed open and Sandy came out, a Cosmo Pulse Rifle in her hands. She'd changed out of her uniform into her off-duty clothes, a pair of blue jeans and a dark tank top. Across her back, she'd slung a pack across a strap, with her Cosmo Force ID folded across the waist of her jeans. There was an earpiece resting in her ear.<p>

"I don't see anything," she said, lowering her weapon. "You guys wait here, I'll be back soon. Going to see if I can find the launch area for this thing."

"We're both working away," Blister said. "Golde's seeing what he can do with the engines for the moment; I'm having a look at the morphing grid. They took that offline as well, you know?"

"Think I did hear that," Sandy said, the door out of the docking bay sliding open in front of her. "Why I came unarmed. I've got my morpher, but since it's basically a glove at the moment, no defence like a blast of laser."

"Amen to that," Golde said. "You see any signs of life yet?"

"None," she replied, walking into the corridor. "It's like everyone's just got up and walked out. No sign anyone was ever here."

"You sure this was a manned station, Techno 9?" Blister asked. "And not…"

"Records show that it has in the past," the AI said. "As of this moment, there could be a chance that it is unmanned deliberately."

* * *

><p>She'd arrived in the control room, once again finding no signs of life. Shaking her head, Sandy placed the rifle down on one of the consoles and dropped into a seat.<p>

"Right," she said, switching one of the monitors one. "What have we got here, Techno 9?"

"I've conducted a scan of the mainframe," the AI said. "And I have an explanation for the lack of researchers aboard the station. Apparently, they've vacated the premises for twenty days in order to let automatic minor repairs take place aboard here. Nothing we should have to worry about, but it is easier for it to happen without anyone around."

"So we're alone?"

"We are alone, Miss Garcia," Techno 9 confirmed. "Apart from that lone ship in our quadrant which looks like it might be moving to intercept with our current position."

"What?" Golde exclaimed. "You kept that quiet!"  
>"We cannot hail him, Mr Featherclaw," she admonished. "If he is coming here then we'll know soon enough. Your point is?"<p>

Something itched on the back of Sandy's neck, a bad feeling she couldn't shake.

"Let's just work fast," she said. "Just in case."

"No arguments from me."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, she stepped into the test area, seeing the huge pit leading down into the spire ahead of her. Nearby, there was a single orb shaped ship, made with something that looked like thick clear plastic. The walls were completely rounded.<p>

"I have calibrated the settings to send you to Earth," Techno 9 said. "Roughly about the early twenty first century. Records say there was a heavy contingent of rangers around that time, it feels like the best way to start."

"How do I get back?" Sandy asked. "When I've got them?"

"There's no return program, Miss Garcia," the AI admitted. "If you are to find a way back, then you shall have to do so yourself."

"Hey, Sandy," Golde interrupted. "That ship we were warned about? It's just landed on the other side of the station. Don't know what that's about, but if it is someone official, we'll try our best to explain."

The blue ranger walked over and looked down the pit, the insides lined with hundreds of little lights as far as the eye could see.

"Is this really the best idea?" she asked, suddenly. "Because, it just feels like suicide now. "

"There has to be a way back," Techno 9 said. "Do you recall our encounter with the rangers of the past when Nixysis tried to overthrow the galaxy? They got here, didn't they?"

"They had someone to call for it though," Sandy muttered. "Who I got? Chances are if I meet any of those rangers, they might not even know me. Who knows what they remember from that? Or if it'll have even happened by then."

"All chances you are going to have to take," Techno 9 replied. "Hop in the transport at your own leisure. It shouldn't be too hard to…"

"Sandy!"

Golde's shout came through her headset, blocking out Techno 9.

"What?" she asked. "What's up?"

"Techno 9 put us through to a camera feed," the Aerobian said. "I asked her to do that, just so we can see who landed. You know, so we can prepare our defence against trespass? Anyway, he… she… it's heading right for you. Thought we'd give you a heads up. It really doesn't look good."

"I never seen armour like that," Blister added. "Or a ship like his. It's a dreadbet, I think. Class zero."  
>"A dreadbet?" Sandy asked. "What do you…"<p>

"Cadet Garcia!" Techno 9 exclaimed. "The control centre has been breached, we're not alone."

She raised the pulse rifle and pointed it back the way she had arrived, waiting for the door to open.

"Cadet Garcia, you cannot engage him in a firefight here," Techno 9 said. "One stray shot and your chances of returning to the past are greatly decreased."

The door slid open, and a figure with Dialga based armour strode in, making straight for her.

"Don't move!" Sandy warned. "I will open fire if I need to. Stop! Identify yourself and your aims."

He laughed, and raised an arm towards her, the armour glowing with a pale blue energy.

"Cadet Garcia!"

She opened fire, sending a wave of high powered laser fire crashing into his body. With a groan, he staggered back, burns visible across his armour but apparently not hurt otherwise. He fired his own attack at her, a single stream of pulsating blue energy that would have hit her in the body had she not hurled herself to the side. The blast bounced off a wall far behind her, redirecting up into the ceiling.

"Cadet Garcia!" Techno 9 exclaimed. "You cannot go through with this. One misplaced blast and…"

"Mrek!" Sandy swore, firing at the figure again. He still didn't go down. "Can you tell me how to kill this thing so I can get on with not firing?"  
>"I have no records on what this thing is," Techno 9 replied. "What's more, I'm picking up about a dozen different readings from it. If conventional weapons don't work…"<p>

Still firing, Sandy ran towards the Azure Sentinel, watching the laser fire blaze into him. None of the blasts bothered him, neither did it affect him when she brought up the butt of the weapon and slammed it towards his face. He blocked it with his arm and shoved it aside with one great sweep. She threw a punch towards him; he blocked it and returned with one of his own, the giant azure gauntlet hitting her in the chest. She doubled over in pain, having to duck back to evade another attack. Drawing ragged breaths, she jumped up and hit him with a roundhouse kick. No effect.

"Techno 9," Sandy said. "Sometime soon would be nice."

"I have a suggestion," the AI said. "It could work, it would get this thing off your back and…"  
>"What?" Sandy gasped, blocking a punch from the Sentinel. "Hurry!"<p>

"That armour appears to be a dense metal," Techno 9 said. "Based on my studies of the process of jumping back in time, a high powered magnetic field is generated. Do you get where I'm going with this."

"That'll mangle me as well," the blue ranger replied. "No way!"

"Not if you get into the ship," the AI argued. "Its outer layer is strong enough to repel it. Get in there, now! I'll activate it and you can sail off into the past, before any of this happened."  
>The giant figure hit her across the back, knocking her to the ground. Her spine was on fire after that, she saw one of the boots come across towards her face. Sandy rolled out of the way, reaching into her pack for a Cosmo Blaster. If the blaster's bigger brother hadn't scratched the thing, then one of the sidearms wouldn't touch it more than likely. But, she just needed to distract it for a while…<p>

Three, four, five, six blasts went into its face, none of them doing anything more than staggering the Sentinel back a few steps. That was all she needed. With it distracted, she leaped to her feet and sprinted towards the orb-shaped ship. In seconds, she was inside it and the door closed. Inside it, there was a simple console, a wrist device resting atop it. Picking it up and putting it on, she opened up the top of the device and saw it told her the time and the date. Outside, the Sentinel was approaching…

"If you can hear me, Techno 9," she said. "Do it now."

"Ask," the AI replied. "And you shall get. This'll be our last communication for a while. When I activate the magnetic field, it'll interrupt the line. And it obviously won't trail all the way back to the past with you. I won't have been built by then. Just in case we don't speak again…"  
>The Sentinel was outside, ready to strike the ship.<p>

"Just do it," Sandy said. "Tell those two to stay safe."

His arm raised, the Sentinel suddenly stopped. And then he was slammed into the wall by an invisible force, pinned into place by the magnetic waves that had burst into being outside the ship.

"Good luck, Techno," the blue ranger said, as the ship began to move, like a ball in a fishbowl. Round and round, it went, spinning faster and faster until it reached the peak of its speed and went down the spire. Inside, Sandy was sure she'd hit the Sentinel a few times, some bumps had filtered on through to her.

Then she hit the bottom of the spire and everything went white.

* * *

><p>"She's gone," Techno 9 said. "I've got no life signs from her. It's like she's fallen completely out of existence. Out of time, out of place."<br>"Everyone depends on her," Blister said, resting against one of the deactivated engines. "And the plan is so crazy. What are her chances, Techno 9?"  
>"I cannot form a theory as to it," the AI admitted. "Nothing like it has ever been done before. Her chances of surviving are good. Her chances of returning are not."<p>

"And you sent her anyway?" Golde asked. "What are we going to do if she doesn't come back? Repair the ship and go back to the Stronghold, get a squad out here to try and sniff out a cold trail?"

"For you living beings," the AI said. "Is a shred of hope not better than none at all? Can you not look on the bright side for once, can you be hopeful?"

"Are you hopeful?" Blister asked.

"Not in my programming," Techno 9 said. "However, I have reason to believe she will return."

"Because of hope?" Golde asked. "Hoping for something different doesn't usually make it so."

"Because I believe that she will find a way," Techno 9 replied. "Because, not only is she a highly trained ranger, she's also resourceful beyond measure. If I had the urge to gamble, I'd back her to come out of this with a whole new attack squad."

"I'll wager you that," Blister said, looking at Golde. "Since she won't make the bet."

* * *

><p>Back in the chamber, the Azure Sentinel sat up, battered but not defeated after the battering from the magnetic chamber. He felt no pain, nothing at all. If anything, he felt annoyed at the damage to his armour where the field had tried to pull it from his body. With uneasy steps, steps that gradually grew stronger the more he walked, he arrived at the edge of the pit, the base of the spire far below him. He could sense the energy that had been summoned to puncture a hole through time; he could sense that it was all still latent in the system.<p>

He jumped…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes.<strong>

**Boom, yeah, he's still alive. He's really not going to die that easy.**

**So Sandy is on her way back to the past. Where will she end up first…? Only time will tell. Put it this way, I know and I'll try to pass it on as soon as possible. I'm working as fast as I can.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All appreciated. Muchly.**

**Originally, the Rift Station was supposed to be under attack by space pirates, but couldn't work out how to make it feasible.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**


	5. Alternate

Chapter Four. Alternate.

* * *

><p>The controls were going haywire in front of her, something badly wrong. One of them was on fire; she reached out to try and amend it, pressing random buttons around it. Most of them did nothing; a pale silver button did put it out. On her wrist, the numbers displayed on her new device reversed back almost too fast for the normal eye to see. Her cybernetic eye did though, picking them out as they flashed by before her.<p>

4689…

4501…

4376…

3982…

3510…

3322…

3164…

2844…

2677…

2400…

2299…

2143…

2008…

On the console in front of her, an error message showed up in big red letters.

"Wonder if it's ever been this far back before," she said, her voice sounding small in the moving ship, already hitting every button she could see to try and amend the error message. One of them, a green button with a smaller red button inside, did something. The error message vanished, replaced with another one.

"Relocating landing zone?" she asked, puzzled. "What the mrek does that…"

Another flash of white and suddenly she was high above the earth, out of the white zone and hurtling down fast.

"Uh oh!" she yelled, grabbing the roof of the ship with both hands to try and find something to hold on to. "Not good! Not good!"

Letting one hand leave the roof, she ran it across the rows of switches, hoping to get lucky in finding a way to fix things. Hindsight was a wonderful thing; she should have taken a few lessons about how to fly the thing beforehand.

She was still thinking that when the ship hit the ground. The force of the impact jerked her arms off the roof, her head slammed forward and bounced off the console, knocking her out cold…

* * *

><p>At one point, she almost woke up, glancing through the view screen to see what awaited her outside. Something was moving, something that looked like a giant Zubat. Shaking her head, she fell down again and drifted back into unconsciousness. Later, she thought she heard the sound of fighting outside the ship. She didn't come round for it.<p>

* * *

><p>She eventually did awaken to find herself being dragged out of the ship, her entire body weak from the crash. Several hands were on her limbs, moving her from her ship onto the table. One of them, a guy touched her face, resting his fingers under her nose.<p>

"She's breathing," he called. "That's a good thing."

Sandy opened her eyes and saw the guy had white skin and was around 6 foot tall with short black hair, deep blue eyes, and a small scar on his right arm. He was wearing a red button-up shirt; open over the top of a white polo. His jeans had several holes around the knees, and his sneakers were red.

She jumped up out of her weak state and grabbed the guy by the arm, twisting him down to the ground and kicking him across the room. He groaned and rubbed his chest.

"What the hell?" he asked. "You're welcome."

"Touch me again and I'll break your fingers," Sandy warned, trying to ignore the pain in her head. "Where the mrek am I?"

"Calm it down," a girl said, holding both hands out. She had exceptionally dark brown hair, her eyes the same colour. She wore a periwinkle t-shirt with a 15 across the middle of it, white capris, striped wristbands and light blue converse high-tops. "We're not going to hurt you. You crashed down, some Zubatta's tried to grab your ship, but we got there first. You're safe now."

"I kinda want to see her throw Kevin across the room again," another guy laughed. He had slightly tanned skin, purple eyes and short blue hair, while wearing an all blue set of shirt, jeans and sneakers. Around his neck, he had a silver locket with an E carved into it. "That's never going to get old."

"Shut it, Ethan," Kevin said, picking himself up. "She caught me unaware."  
>"Yeah," another girl said. She had long blue hair, tied back in a ponytail, and skin that looked a little tanned. Her eyes were purple, and she was a few inches shorter than the first girl. She was wearing a pink tank top, with denim shorts, and pink sneakers. She had a white and pink backpack over her shoulders and a silver necklace around her neck. It was a small locket, with an 'L' carved into it. "She's also an alien who crashed her ship. She looks in bad shape, and she still threw you across the room."<p>

"Answer my question!" Sandy exclaimed. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Hall of Origin."

Sandy turned to see a tall woman with blond hair, dressed entirely in black stood behind her, an Alakazam next to her and an…

Arceus?

Long in the galaxy, there had been tales of Arcellians, beings that had set about creating everything in the universe. Nobody had seen one for the best part of ten thousand years, yet here was one of their Pokémon progenitors in the flesh.

"You're in my home," the Arceus said. "And I'd ask that you do not mess the place up or hurt my rangers."

The Alakazam was watching her, its eyes narrowly focused on her body. She stared at it back, seeing the puzzle show across its face.

"Is your Alakazam trying to read my mind?" she asked, looking at the blond woman. "Because it looks really confused…"

She tailed off, before looking at the Arceus again.

"Did you just say rangers? As in Poké?"  
>"Yeah," said the last guy, one with long blond hair. He had a black shirt with golden lines on it, black jeans and blue sneakers. "I'm Mark, the guy you pitched across the room is Kevin, and that's Ethan. The girls are Marina…" he pointed at the brown haired girl. "… and Lauren." His finger went to the girl who looked a bit like Ethan. "We're Legend Force. We fight Team Galactic and all that. Oh, and that's Cynthia."<p>

He pointed to the tall blond woman. "She's sort of our mentor."

"Might I ask how you know about rangers?" Lauren asked. "Because, it's really bugging me."

"I'm a ranger too," Sandy said. "Cosmo Force. I come from… Well, I suppose by these standards, I'm from the future. Over three thousand years to be precise."  
>"And you just swept back for a social call?" Kevin asked. "We're honoured."<p>

"Actually, I came back for a very important reason," Sandy admitted. "In my time, we ran into a situation. A bad one. Our ship was attacked and most of the crew captured. All of them my friends, only some of them rangers. I'm the only one left. The remaining crew is back in my time waiting for me to come back."

"You came here for some help?" Marina asked. "And you came to us?"

"The short version of the story," Sandy replied. "Is that while we were trying to find a way of doing things, the ship's AI came across something known as the Forever protocol. About this time, maybe later, twenty red rangers went on a mission to save the world from a threat greater than…"

"Hate to upset you," Kevin said. "But that's not true. I was never invited on a red ranger mission."

"Must be because you're such a charming individual," Sandy retorted. "Or maybe it hasn't happened to you yet. What am I, an expert? But I'm doing something similar. My morpher isn't working at the moment, so I can't prove it to you, but I am a ranger. I'm the Blue Cosmo Ranger and I need the help of your blue ranger to save the galaxy. Without me or my friends to save it, the future is a little less safe. Will you answer the call to arms, will you respond to my plea for help?"

Mark smirked, before Marina stepped forward.

"I will," she said. "I, Marina Wright, Blue Legend Ranger, will help you. That is, if you guys think you can cope without me for the moment."

"I'm sure we will manage," Arceus smiled. "However…"

Ethan stepped forward.

"I, Ethan Webb, the Diamond Ranger, will help you," he said. "My costume's sort of blue. I think you could use all the help you could get, right?"

"He has a point," Cynthia said. "Dialga is a blue colour. His armour is fairly blue."

Sandy considered it for a moment, before smiling at the two of them. "Glad to have your help."

"You that desperate to get out of here?" Lauren asked, looking at her brother with a grin of her own.

"Hey, I figure I get the chance to do something good for someone else," Ethan replied. "Isn't that what we became rangers for?"

"Actually, you became rangers to fight Team Galactic," Cynthia replied. "But it's close enough."

"When do we leave?" Marina asked. "Do we need to pack anything, or…?"

Sandy's face fell.

"Ah," she said slowly. "About that…"

She threw out a hand to gesture at her ship. "That was how I got here. The problem is that it was only a one way trip. I've got absolutely no way of getting back to the future. That's the embarrassing part."

"Oh come on!" Kevin said. "That's ridiculous."

"It was a one way trip," Sandy repeated. "The whole point was that I'd find some way of getting back when I landed."

Ethan laughed. "Is that right."

"It'd be funny if it wasn't so sad," Mark commented. "So, without that, you're stuck here?"

"In the Hall of Origin," Arceus offered. "A place where legendary Pokémon gather from time to time. Has the penny dropped yet?"

"I'm not familiar with what you mean," Sandy said. "As I said, I come from a very different time."

"Are you saying that you can help out with it?" Marina asked.

"Not I," Arceus replied. "That device on your wrist. I can infuse it with the power to do what you need. To send you back and forth as you require, so you can complete your mission. I can infuse it with the power of Dialga and Palkia."

"Why Palkia?" Lauren asked. "Out of interest."  
>"Because you're in the wrong dimension for the rest of the rangers you are looking for," Arceus said, looking at Sandy. "I can see these things, it's part of a collective memory by my species, it's strong enough to pass across the thin barriers of reality. Therefore, to get out of here, you need the power of Palkia. I loan you this power because you have made a great case for it. And I have a strong suspicion that you will return it when you're done, you won't keep it for your own selfish needs."<p>

"How come you never offer us that kind of power?" Mark asked. "We'd get use out of it. I could go back and see how my parents met."

"I could go back and break your parents up," Kevin laughed, watching as Arceus wandered over towards the Blue Cosmo Ranger. "Or…"

Sandy smirked, thinking back to her previous experiences with rangers from about this time. The Genesis and the Lost Zone Rangers, none of them were exactly like they had expected. The Legend Force Rangers were more like those two teams than she or her comrades.

"So, why can't my Alakazam read your mind?" Cynthia wondered, the Psi Pokémon sat in the corner stroking its forehead dismally. "Out of interest."

"Implants," Sandy replied. Kevin looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it. "Mental implants to stop the mind from being invaded like it just tried to do."

"I see," Cynthia said. "Interesting."

Arceus reached Sandy and stared at her, looking her up and down for a moment.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Let me see that device," he said. "Just working out the best way to do this. I've arrived at the choice."  
>Sandy held out her wrist, the device resting there in front of him. He brought up a paw and rested it on top of the item, twin bursts of blue and pink energy coursing down into it.<p>

"I'll make sure that you get it back when I'm done with it," Sandy said, opening the top of it to see a few new buttons had appeared on the top of it. "Thank you, Arceus."

"Not a problem, my dear," he replied. "It'll automatically take you back to your own dimension."

"Again, thank you," Sandy said. "I don't think I can tell you how much this means to me. You may have helped to save the lives of my friends far in the future."

"So how we do this?" Ethan asked. "We just grab hold and you work out…"

"What, no good bye?" Lauren quipped. "The two of you just going to hop out and hop back in here?"

"Bye sis," Ethan said. "Bye Kev, Mark, Arceus, Cynthia and any other legendaries knocking around in the shadows."

"What he said," Marina added. "Bye folks."

A general chorus of goodbyes rang out to the three of them, Sandy only offering a smile and a wave. She didn't know any of them well enough for anything more.

"How are we going to do this?" Marina asked, moving to stand next to Sandy. "What Ethan said?"

"I think that'd be about right," Sandy admitted, moving out her arms to rest one hand on her wrist. Ethan grabbed one arm, Marina the other. "Right, just let me work this out…"

"You know," Kevin commented. "This seems a lot like you're winging it."  
>"There's a reason for that," Sandy replied. "Any final goodbyes."<p>

Both Ethan and Marina waved at their friends, but said nothing.

"Think I've got it," the Blue Cosmo Ranger muttered, hitting a few buttons. "And…"

The three of them vanished.

"I guess we just play the waiting game then," Mark said. "Never know, they could be back any second now."

"That's such a time travel cliché," Lauren sneered. "We really need that?"

"Apparently," said Kevin.

* * *

><p>The three of them found themselves resting on the ground in another version of Sinnoh, Marina raising her head to glance around at the surroundings near them.<p>

"Is this Pastoria City?" she asked. "Smells like that. Looks exactly the same, no matter the dimension I guess."

"Can't comment," Sand said. "I've never been here before. First time. Not impressed."

"Always thought Pastoria City was a dump," Ethan muttered, sitting up. "Where do we go from here then?"  
>He turned his head, only to jump back as he realised a strange guy was looking at him square on.<p>

"Hi," the guy said. He had blond hair and blue eyes, as well as wearing a blue shirt with a white t-shirt beneath it and jeans. "I've sort of being waiting for you. My name is Lucas Osborne…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes.<strong>

**Yep. There's three of them right there. And the other Legend Force Rangers as a bonus.**

**Thanks for the reviews. All are appreciated.**

**The Azure Sentinel was due to appear right at the end of this chapter, but I guess he didn't. Oh well.**

**Only sixteen more blue rangers to appear then.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**


	6. Smarts

Chapter Five. Smarts.

* * *

><p>"No freaking way!" Lucas exclaimed, as he looked across at the Night Hawk. "It's a freaking space ship! An actual freaking space ship!"<br>"Dude, you got to stop freaking out," Ethan said. Even as he said the words, he couldn't help but feel impressed. "I mean, this is the first time we've seen something like this, but…"

"You two are being such geeks," Marina remarked. "I mean, seriously."

"You got to be a little impressed," Lucas said. "Stands to reason. There's nothing like that where I come from, so… Where are you guys from again?"

"Sinnoh," Marina said in a voice that suggested she'd answered that question too many times already. "Just like you, but from different versions."

"I just find it hard to wrap my head around," the Blue Light Force Ranger said.

"What, more than the time travel or the possibly unhinged girl who brought us here?" Ethan asked. "You see her? Covered in scars."

"Maybe she's had a hard life," Marina suggested. "Who are you to judge?"

"I'm stood right here," Sandy said, coming through the door behind them. "And can hear you perfectly well."  
>Ethan went red, while Lucas shook his head.<p>

"For the record," he said. "I don't think you're unhinged. I just think this is one strange day and there's no way you can show me anything that'll make it stranger."  
>Golde stuck his head out of one of the exits to the Night Hawk and waved.<p>

"Hey, you're back!" he exclaimed. "And you brought friends."  
>"Think you stand corrected, Lucas," Marina said smugly, before double taking as Blister appeared as well. "Oh my…"<p>

* * *

><p>As Lucas had stood watching, the three strange people had gotten to their feet and kept their eyes on him.<p>

"So, Lucas Osborne," the silver haired woman said smoothly. "You've been waiting for us, have you? And why might that be?"

"I got a note," he said. "Delivered to my door it was, telling me to come here at this time. So here I am. Was it one of you who sent it?"  
>"Don't know what you're talking about," the blue haired guy said. "We just got here too."<p>

"Wherever here is," the brown haired girl continued. "We don't know anything about any note, but…"

"What's so special about you then?" the silver haired woman asked, her eyes locking onto his, probing them for any signs. "Why would someone send you a note asking you to meet us here?"

"Nothing," Lucas said. "I'm just a regular guy, absolutely no secrets or anything at all. In fact, I'm so ordinary, I…"

"You're lying," she interrupted. "I can tell. You might want to start telling the truth. I know several interrogation techniques that'll get it out of you in the end, so…"

"Is she for real?" Lucas asked, looking at the other two.

"No idea," the brown haired girl said. "Just met her. But…"

"I advise you to choose the next words carefully," the blue haired guy said. "She looks like the sort who might turn violent if …"

"Why do people think I'm violent?" the silver haired woman asked. "It's a bit unfair."

"You just threatened to hook him up to a car battery," the brown hair girl pointed out. "It's a bit of a giveaway…"

"I'm a Poké Ranger…" Lucas interrupted. "I'm the blue ranger for Light Force."

He paused for a second, trying to judge their reaction. "I'm also joking…"

"That time you were telling the truth," the silver haired woman said, her expression not changing. "That's why you're so special."

She offered him a hand. "My name is Sandy Garcia. That's Marina, and that's Ethan. We're also blue rangers. And we're setting about on a very important mission…"

* * *

><p>Looking back at the memory, he had to admit that at first, he'd thought it was a joke. There was no way this could really have happened. But here he was, on an actual space station in the future. He could see the stars outside through a window. Of course, that could be a trick, but he doubted it.<p>

"So, why are we here?" he asked. "You were a little vague on the details."

"She wasn't with us," Marina said. "We actually got the full scoop."

"Scoop?" Sandy asked, puzzled by the word. "I don't understand. Anyway, I will explain the whole story soon, but I want to get more like us here first. More blue rangers and then I only have to tell it once."

She raised the device Arceus had modified and started to tap away at the buttons on it.

"Just a case of working out where to go next, really," she said. "Any suggestions."

"Ah, Sandy?" Blister asked, stepping out of the Night Hawk. The three blue rangers from Sinnoh couldn't quite keep their eyes of the Quilava-like Poké Alien, surprised by his friendly demeanour. "Hate to be a bother, but need some help down in the engines. It's too much for us two to do alone."

"We could help if you want," Ethan said. "I mean, don't know much but if you shout things out, then…"  
>"Or you could go find a few of the smarter blue rangers throughout history," Golde said, glancing at Lucas, Marina and Ethan. "No offence. I mean, Techno 9 was telling us about them while you were away."<p>

"It's true," Lucas said. "That red ranger mission… When Jon got back from it, he had some stories. One of them was about rangers in the early twenty second century. If you went there next, you might be able to make it easier for yourself on the trips after that, track down where we all were at certain points. Otherwise, you'll be zooming around all over the place without an idea where to go."

"Makes sense," Sandy said. "Where were they?"

"Think he said somewhere in Johto," Lucas replied. "Can't remember where though…"

"Helpful," Marina said sarcastically. "It's a big place, Johto."

"To be fair, she's right," Ethan said. "But I think you should go for it. What Lucas said made sense as well."

"Then it's to Johto I'll go then," Sandy replied. "Techno 9, what's the status of the morphing grid?"

"Temperamental at best," the AI said. "It comes and it goes whenever it feels like it. We need to try and lock it down."

"Won't we need to try and get logged into it?" Ethan asked. "You know, for our morphers."

"That should not be necessary," Techno 9 said. "Of course, if you should bring back any rangers who no longer have their powers, a dummy program could be set up within the matrix of the grid to mimic the source that gave them their powers in the first place. It wouldn't be ideal as a permanent solution, but for a short time, it will work."

"You sure?" Marina asked.

"I am a machine, Miss Wright," Techno 9 said. "I never make statements of certainty unless I am certain."

"Right," Sandy interrupted. "I'll leave you guys to get to know each other. I'll try to be back soon with reinforcements."

"Hurry," Golde said. "I don't have to tell you that the longer we have to wait, the poorer the chances that we can rescue our friends safely."  
>Nodding, the Blue Cosmo Ranger hit the button on the time travelling device and vanished in a flash of white light.<p>

As she disappeared, Lucas looked at the two Poké Aliens. "So, what do you want us to do in the meantime?"

* * *

><p>Sandy reappeared in the middle of a city. Looking around, she saw many buildings around her, all of them tall by the standards of the time, but short compared to those that she'd seen on some planets in her own time. Her eyes fell down to the wrist device, it reading out 'Saffron City. 2108."<p>

"So, this is Johto?" she asked, looking around at all the people moving about their business. "Interesting."

Behind her, she suddenly heard a collection of screams ring out through the air. Turning, something big and heavy hit her hard, knocking her to the ground.

And, as she looked up, she saw the Azure Sentinel stood above her, as imposingly powerful as she remembered him.

"Oh mrek!"

How he'd found her after all this, how he'd even got to her was a mystery. Instead of pondering it, she jumped to her feet and threw a kick at him. He blocked the blow and struck out with one of his own, a punch she barely avoided.

"So you found me," she said, gasping for breath. "And you survived. Guess I'll have to put you down."

Raising her gloved fist, she clenched the fingers together, ready to activate the morpher.

"Cosmosis!"  
>Nothing happened.<p>

"Thank you, Techno 9, you lying…" she started to say before the Sentinel charged her. Throwing herself to the side, she watched him turn to try and get her again. Half to her feet, she rolled out of the way of his second charge. Her hand plunged into her bag to go for the Cosmo Blaster. Laser fire raked him, the blasts not even looking to do any damage.

"You can't stop me," the Sentinel growled. "I'll grind your bones into powder before…"

"Hey!"

The Sentinel turned, only for a metal pipe to crash into the face of his armour. Wielding the weapon was a guy maybe a few years younger than Sandy. He had dark skin with black hair, wore glasses and wore a blue short sleeved shirt above jeans and trainers.

"Wrong region, moron!" he said. "Go to Johto, that's where the…"

Roaring in anger, the Sentinel threw out an arm and hurled the teenager back through the air, Sandy seeing him crash against a bench.

"Leave him alone," she warned, getting to her feet. "He's not a part of this."

"You think I care?" the Sentinel asked. "He's dead as well. He dares to strike me…"

The teenager whistled, drawing Sandy's attention. As she glanced over, he tossed her the pipe, watching her catch it. She went for the Sentinel with the weapon in hand, crashing it off his armour several times, each time letting out a deafening crash. But, as to if it damaged the creature or not, she couldn't tell.

* * *

><p>Stepping to his feet, the teen felt a cut on his forehead and winced. It'd been a while since he'd bled at the hands of something other than himself.<p>

How times do return, he thought wryly. Ahead of him, the silver haired girl was still going at the creature with the armour of Dialga, metal crashing against metal. She still had her blaster in hand, but she hadn't gone to fire it again. It hadn't done much before, so he felt like he saw her reasoning. Still, the Dialga thing was easily bigger than her and he couldn't see her fending the thing off. She needed help, but he couldn't really offer it. Not unless…

Making the decision, he leaped at the Dialga creature and tackled it away from her. It was like running into a brick wall, but the thing did give ground to him. A giant fist crashed down into his back, sending shock waves through his bones. Still he pushed, managing to shift the thing a few more feet until a stray fist forced him away.

"What are you doing?" the woman demanded furiously. Her blaster came up and fired several times towards the Sentinel as it went for him while defenceless.

"Helping out," he said through gritted teeth. Her shots had done little more than stop the thing in its tracks. They needed more firepower to stop the thing, firepower they just didn't have. Briefly, he considered the Poké Balls on his belt and wondered about his Croconaw before rejecting the thought. He was rusty in battle and he didn't need his friend badly hurt by this monster. "You got any better ideas!"

Instead of replying, she turned, ran towards a nearby pillar of stone before hopping up off it and kicking the thing in the face. That did something, the Sentinel clutching his face for a moment before brushing it off.

"Because I got one," he said. "And it doesn't involve standing and fighting. If you want to go with it, come with me."

Turning, he started to run in the opposite direction. And with a sigh, Sandy started to follow him, the Sentinel in hot pursuit of both of them.

* * *

><p>They'd almost reached where he wanted to be when the Sentinel caught them, bursting in front of them out of the thin air.<p>

"You may run!" the Sentinel roared. "But you cannot hide from me!"

"Sweet trick," he muttered. "Very nice indeed. Forgotten what teleportation looked like."

She looked across at him, almost scathingly. "Teleportation?" she asked. "That's nothing more than minor quantum displacement coupled with the use of a perception base to make you assume it is teleportation."

He looked at her back, shaking his head.

"All I know is what I see. And I think it looks like teleportation. Does it really matter?"  
>She shook her head. "I guess not. What's your great plan then?"<p>

"We did it," he replied. "Run like hell to get here. Now, it's phase two."

"Oh."

They broke away from the conversation, the Sentinel upon them. She kicked the creation in the stomach before he punched the Sentinel in the face.

"What is this thing, anyway?" he wondered out loud as he ducked away from an attack.

"Believe it's some sort of genetically engineered killing machine," she replied. "Apart from that, I've got no idea. Same goes for killing it. No idea!"

"I already told you I've got an idea," he said, kicking the thing in the back of the leg. The Sentinel spun at a tremendous speed and tried to impale him, he had to dodge it. "I'm Greg by the way. What's your name?"  
>"Sandy," she called back, trying to throw the Sentinel to the ground, only to fail and have the throw reversed on her. "But can we save it for a moment?"<p>

Greg nodded at her. "That actually does make sense."

That moment caught him out as the Sentinel threw a punch at him that sent him rolling back across a twin pair of metal rails on the ground. Pushing Sandy back into a wall, the Sentinel turned and went for him, stepping over the rails to get to the grounded teen.

"Why would you fight?" he asked. "What is it all for?"  
>"To get this far!" Greg exclaimed, glancing at his watch. "Right on schedule."<p>

The Sentinel never saw the magnet train coming, yet everyone present heard his roar as the locomotive crashed into the creation at full speed and sent it crashing up into the air. With everyone's attention focused on the sky to see if the figure would come back down, Sandy got to her feet and dusted herself off, before waiting for the train to clear. When it did, she saw Greg stood opposite her, arms folded.

"We need to talk!" both of them said at exactly the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes.<strong>

**There, a bit of an action packed chapter. And Sandy meets another blue ranger… Probably one of the more iconic ones to be fair. And also the one who gave me the biggest headache, given he had two sets of powers and had to decide on which to use.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews. All appreciado. Or however you spell that.**

**Next one will continue in twenty second century Johto, with more characters from that time period. Including everyone's favourite goofballs.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to review! Please!**


End file.
